Dancing
Dancing (ダンシング) is the name of a single by YouthK Saeki. The song was used as the second opening for the fourth season of the Yowamushi Pedal anime from episodes 13 through 25. Tracks :1. Dancing (ダンシング) :2. Coupling (カップリング) :3. Everyday (日常) :4. Dancing (Off Vocal) :5. Coupling (Off Vocal) :6. Everyday (Off Vocal) Dancing Rōmaji= Uouoo! Hakkiri kukkiri shite kita kanjou Suki demo nai koto wa yaranai you Ichinan satte mata hyakunan sakuran suru GOORU he no gyakusan Kongaragatteru shoubu no me hisshi ni tsukanderu kyoufu no me Kowai kowai kowai kedo makeru no wa motto kowai Nara Phase1 mamoru mono mamotte Phase2 yaburu nara yabutte Phase3 hanaretete mo wakatteru Hey hey stay on your way E verything I want to be Caught in between them Think they can kill my dream? No, No, No, No Higai na mousou isso soko ni sutete oki na Jidai wa mou tou ni warera no saki he Chuucho wa oroka yousha mo nai'n darou ka Yes or No ka? Sonna koto wa kikuna hora Aite ga nan darou ga suki ni shitai'n da Uso wa tsukenai no de DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Odoru you ni susume Dareka ga egaita wadachi wo kowashite DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Azayaka ni maichire Kodou no oto ni no tte Baby Baby Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Onore jishin wo sashidaseyo Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Chuucho wa oroka yousha mo nai'n da souda Yes or No ka? Kankeinai'n desho? So fresh!!!! Na uchi kotoba wo nagetsukero Back to basics sore dake de ii no ni "Ikan sen HAI SENSU na shousan nante no wa nai'n desu" Toka itte chicche~ koto itte mata de kkelong vowel mark nami ni noriokureru Phase1 mamoritaku tatte Phase2 yaburete shimau mon ne Phase3 hanaretaku wa nai yo Hey, Hey, Stay on your way Everything you want from me I f●●kin gave you Now let me do my thing No, No, No, No Kigai wa soutou kitto kizu wa ienai'n da na Jidai wa mou tou ni warera no saki he Chuucho wa oroka yousha mo nai'n darou ka Yes or No ka? No tte ittara dou naru no da GEEMU wa suki da ga shoubu wa suki ja nai'n da Tagai ni kizutsuku no de DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Koshi wo furimidashite Konomama isso kurutte shimawanai kai? DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Aki ga kurya hirugaeshite Tebanasu'n desho baby baby Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Myou na jishin ga boku wo madowasu no Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh 1, 2, 3, 4 Midashinami totonoete Saa ukiyo de odorimashou Dare ni mo jama sarenu sanbun yonjuu ichibyou Jibun ga jibun de irareru kono jikan wa Suki na koto wo suki na you ni yarasete kure DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Odoru you ni susume Dareka ga egaita wadachi wo kowashite DANSHINGU DANSHINGU Azayaka ni maichire Kodou no oto ni no tte Baby Baby Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Onore jishin wo sashidaseyo Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Chuucho wa oroka yousha mo nai'n da souda Yes or No ka? Sonna no wa "Yes" da hora transliteration credit |-| Japanese= うおぉぉぉ！ ハッキリくっきりしてきた感情 好きでもないことはやらないよう 一難去ってまた百難　錯乱するゴールへの逆算 こんがらがってる勝負の芽　必死に掴んでる恐怖の目 こわい　こわい　こわいけど　負けるのはもっとこわい なら Phase1　守るもの守って Phase2　破るなら破って Phase3　離れててもわかってる Hey, Hey, Stay on your way Everything I want to be Caught in between them Think they can kill my dream？ No, No, No, No 被害な妄想　いっそそこに捨てておきな 時代はもう　疾うに我らの先へ 躊躇はおろか　容赦もないんだろうか Yes or Noか？そんなことは聞くなほら 相手がなんだろうが好きにしたいんだ 嘘はつけないので ダンシング　ダンシング 踊るように進め 誰かが描いた轍を壊して ダンシング　ダンシング あざやかに舞い散れ 鼓動の音にノッて　Baby Baby Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 己自身を　差し出せよ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 躊躇はおろか　容赦もないんだそうだ Yes or Noか？関係ないんでしょ？ So fresh！！！！　なうち言葉を投げつけろ Back to Basics　それだけでいいのに 「いかんせんハイセンスな勝算なんてのはないんです」 とかいってちっちぇーこと言って　またでっけー波に乗り遅れる Phase1　守りたくたって Phase2　破れてしまうもんね Phase3　離れたくはないよ Hey, Hey, Stay on your way Everything you want from me I f●●kin’ gave you Now let me do my thing No, No, No, No 危害は相当　きっと傷は癒えないんだな 時代はもう　疾うに我らの先へ 躊躇はおろか　容赦もないんだろうか Yes or Noか？Noって言ったらどうなるのだ ゲームは好きだが勝負は好きじゃないんだ 互いに傷付くので ダンシング　ダンシング 腰を振り乱して このままいっそ狂ってしまわないかい？ ダンシング　ダンシング 飽きがくりゃ翻して 手放すんでしょ　Baby Baby Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 妙な自信が　僕を惑わすの Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 1,2,3,4 身だしなみ整えて さぁ浮世で踊りましょう 誰にも邪魔されぬ3分41秒 自分が自分でいられるこの時間は 好きなことを好きなようにやらせてくれ ダンシング　ダンシング 踊るように進め 誰かが描いた轍を壊して ダンシング　ダンシング あざやかに舞い散れ 鼓動の音にノッて　Baby Baby Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 己自身を　差し出せよ Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 躊躇はおろか　容赦もないんだそうだ Yes or Noか？そんなのは“Yes”だほら Videos ---- Coupling Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= これはカップリング　シングルの2曲目にいる 奇妙で微妙な立ち位置　ゆえに過去に隠れてしまいがち だから今　こうしていっぱい　愛を注ぎ光の中に 投げ込んであげようじゃないの　それがきっとせめてもの葬い “c/w”なんだこれ、どうやら“カップリングウィズ”と読む なんだっていいけど聴いておくれよ　入れとくれよ視界に 意外に名曲あったりするのよ いやいやこれがそうとは言ってないよ(謙遜) だけどもだけど　ご自由にやらせていただいておりますよ (さぁどうする？どうする？こっからどうする？) ここまでラップした手前　サビで歌うなんてそんな真似 ミーハーなことはしたくなしないよ絶対！ ラララ　みんなで歌おう ラララ　さぁ手を繋ごう 楽しくなったら手を叩こう　楽しくなくても手を叩こう ラララ　楽しげにやろう おっと失敬こいつぁ無礼講 許してちょんまげ職業病 光明面(ライトサイド)から暗黒面(ダークサイド) 全て見せますオンザB面(ビーサイド) 実際どう？こういうの好き？ とか色々考えちゃうお年頃 でも見つけないとな落とし所 さもないと終わっちゃうなこのシナリオ じゃあ渡しましょう　渡しましょう バトンをあなたに渡しましょう 3曲目　3曲目へと　つなぎ役のこの曲名は 「カップリング」とは安直ね 「何曲目？？」なんっ、何曲目って3曲目、今。 ちがっあぁ違う今は2曲目ちょっ3曲目に続く　％＃＆＠＊★！ (さぁどうする？どうする？結局どうする？) 一度サビで歌ってるから　ここまできたら歌っちまえ でもミーハーなことはしたくなしないよ絶対！ ラララ　みんなで歌おう ラララ　さぁ手を繋ごう 幸せだったら手を叩こう　幸せじゃなくても手を叩こう ラララ　前向き風にしよう アナログレコードの名残りA to the B　影と光 裏表返し過ぎたらどっちが表かわからない じゃあどっちもない　どっちでもいい！ ラララ　みんなで歌おう ラララ　さぁ手を繋ごう 楽しくなったら手を叩こう　楽しくなくても手を叩こう ラララ　楽しげにやろう ---- Everyday Rōmaji= Coming Soon... |-| Japanese= Coming Soon... Category:OP